2010
Events *11th January - Natasha Wylde discovers that her husband Mark has been seeing Faye Lamb. *12th January - Natasha walks in on her husband Mark snogging Faye. *13th January - Maisie Wylde and Ryan Lamb are horrified to find out (just as they about to sleep together) that they are in fact half-siblings. *14th January - In the aftermath of the previous day's revelation, Mark prepares to commit suicide by shooting himself. Natasha finds him and talks him out of it. But when Mark admits that he isn't running away anymore, Natasha shoots him dead. (Final appearance of Mark Wylde) *19th January - Sally Spode tries to prevent Ashley Thomas from reconciling with wife Laurel by standing in the path of his car. However, Ashley fails to see her and accidentally knocks her down. *21st January - Angelica King's christening takes place. *27th January - Ashley returns home to find his house trashed and "burn in hell" written on the wall. *4th February - Shadrach Dingle floods and destroys Wishing Well Cottage when he accidentally leaves the bath running, causing the floor beneath it to give way. *10th February - Thomas and Anya King are admitted to hospital after developing rashes on their skin. *11th February - Maisie suffers a nervous breakdown. She drinks at work, slaps Marlon Dingle and cuts her forehead by slamming it off a mirror in the ladies' toilets. She collapses and is found by Katie Sugden. *15th February - Adam Barton discovers that he caused the poisoned stream that killed some animals and put Carl's children in hospital. *18th February - Lisa Dingle is arrested for accidentally assaulting a police officer. *1st March - Nathan Wylde tries to force Faye Lamb and her son Ryan out of the village. When Faye tries to talk him round, Nathan misinterprets her kindness as an attempt to seduce him and he pins her down. Ryan returns in time and he throws Nathan out of the house, nearly resulting in a fight. Priya Sharma quits her job and leaves the village. *3rd March - Natasha confesses to her son Nathan that she killed his father Mark nearly 2 months ago. *11th March - Cain Dingle surprises Charity Tate with a wedding. But Charity can't go through with it and jilts him at the altar. *15th March - Lisa is sentenced to two months in prison. *22nd March - Aaron Livesy goes to a gay bar in Hotten, where he meets Jackson Walsh (First appearance of the character). *25th March - Aaron attacks his foster father Paddy Kirk after he confesses to Paddy that he is gay. *2nd April - Laurel Thomas' feud with Sally Spode comes to head when she visits Sally at a flat and threatens to kill her by dropping her over the balcony. However, Laurel relents and lets the police arrest Sally (Final appearance of Sally Spode). Edna Birch's granddaughter Eve Jenson returns to the village (First appearance of the character since 2006). *7th April - Cain and Charity successfully pull off their first car scam. *15th April - First appearance of Declan Macey. *21st April - When Jackson arrives in the village, he touches Aaron, who overreacts and punches Jackson in the face. Aaron is then arrested. *22nd April - After being charged with ABH for assaulting Jackson, Aaron attempts suicide by inhaling car fumes. He is rescued by his friend Adam and uncle Cain. *23rd April - As Aaron recovers in hospital from his suicide attempt, his mother Chas blames his foster father Paddy for his predicament. * 26th April - Aaron regains consciousness following his suicide attempt. * 5th May - Nicola De Souza catches Cathy Hope biting her daughter Angelica and disciplines Cathy by biting her in return. * 6th May - Nicola is arrested for biting Cathy. *13th May - Aaron reveals to his family and his friends at court that he is gay. Later, he is sentenced to community service. * 17th May - John kisses Eve, unaware that they're being watched by Cain. * 18th May - John confesses his kiss with Eve to his wife Moira. An enraged Moira throws him out. * 20th May - Jamie Hope catches his girlfriend Gennie Walker and father Bob kissing. *21st May - Jamie leaves the village. (Final appearance of the character) *11th June - Jimmy King and Nicola marry. *24th June - Charlie Haynes proposes to Diane Sugden. She accepts. *29th June - Marlon Dingle accidentally runs over his uncle Shadrach. *1st July - Natasha catches her son Nathan taking money from the safe. *23rd July - Shadrach Dingle dies when he collapses in pain from his liver condition and falls into the river. (Final appearance of the character) *26th July - Sam Dingle comes across Mark's body. Marlon breaks the news of Shadrach's death to the Dingles. *27th July - Natasha breaks the news of Mark's death to her children Maisie and Will. *29th July - Nathan is arrested for the murder of his father Mark. *30th July - Nathan is released without charge. *2nd August - Shadrach's funeral takes place in the back garden of the Dingle homestead. *4th August - Ryan is arrested for the murder of Mark after his half-brother Nathan framed him. *6th August - Leyla Harding's mother Yvonne dies. Ryan is charged for Mark's murder. *1st September - Mark Wylde's funeral takes place. *23rd September - Aaron's dog Clyde is put to sleep after losing blood from his attack by a larger dog. *6th October - Jackson is critically injured in a train crash. *8th October - First appearance of Amy Wyatt. *12th October - Jimmy walks in on his brother Carl in a state of undress with Eve. *21st October - Nathan is kidnapped after he gives evidence against Ryan. *22nd October - Nathan's kidnapper is revealed to be Cain. *27th October - Ryan is found guilty for the murder of his father Mark. Meanwhile, Nathan's kidnap comes to a head when his sister Maisie arrives and, full of hate and rage, confronts Nathan, threatening him with a piece of wood, forcing him to reveal that it was their mother Natasha, who arrives to the barn and confirms it. Natasha is then arrested. *3rd November - Chas and Charity find Eve's bra lying around in the living room. *5th November - During a Bonfire party, Chas gets revenge on Eve by putting a toffee apple in Eve's hat, causing it to melt all over her hair and sticking it together. *22nd November - Chas proposes to Carl. Rhona tells Marlon that she and Paddy are together. *24th November - Natasha is sentenced to 21 years in prison for the murder of her husband Mark. (Final appearance of the character) *26th November - Nathan leaves the village in shame. (Final appearance of the character) *16th December - Jacob Gallagher runs away. *21st December - Jacob falls through a floor of the disused building he has found shelter in. Justin Gallagher reveals that he is Jacob's biological father, resulting in his wife Alicia putting two and two together and discovering that her sister Leyla slept with him. *22nd December - An unconscious Jacob is found by David Metcalfe and is rescued. *23rd December - Cain punches Carl after catching him with Eve. Charity tells Cain that she and Chas knew about Carl and Eve and explain Chas planning a wedding as a set-up. *25th December - Chas jilts Carl at the altar as revenge against him for his affair with Eve. * 28th December - Katie Sugden and Gennie arrive home from clubbing in Hotten to find their house burgled. *30th December - Michael Feldmann returns to the village after 16 years away. Real life events *8th May - Bill Lyons wins a 'Special Achievement Award' at The British Soap Awards. *26th November - Gavin Blyth (then current producer of Emmerdale) dies. See also *Emmerdale in *Category: episodes External links **[[Emmerdale at Wikipedia Category:2010